helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobushi Factory Concerts
|imagewidth = 240px }} This is a list of Kobushi Factory concerts since 2015. Kobushi Factory Concerts Concert/Live Tours *2015.11.06~01.30 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *2016.04.16~06.19 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ *2016.09.17~11.20 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *2017.04.09~05.28 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *2017.10.07~12.03 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *2018.04.08~12.08 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *2018.04.13~06.23 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *2019.05.03~05.06 Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *2019.09.14~12.16 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ One-Day Concerts *2016.07.29 Kobushi Factory Special Live 2016 Summer in OTODAMA SEA STUDIO *2017.08.22 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *2018.08.22 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *2019.07.31 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *2019.09.02 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air! Special~ *2020.03.30 Kobushi Factory Live 2020 ~The Final Ring!~ Joint Concerts *2015.05.16 Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 (with Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory) *2015.09.23~09.26 Hello! Project New Fes! II (with Tsubaki Factory) *2018.05.03~05.05 Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" (with Tsubaki Factory) Concerts Participated In Hello! Project Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2015.03.08~03.22 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.05.04 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2015.06.14~06.27 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.09.06~09.19 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.11.28~12.13 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2016.02.13~03.06 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016.05.05 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2016.06.04~06.12 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2016.09.04~09.25 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016.12.18~12.23 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2017.03.11~03.20 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *2017.05.05 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2017.09.03~09.10 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ Guest Acts *2015.02.28~03.01 Berryz Koubou Matsuri *& 03.17 & 05.04 Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ Opening Acts *2015.03.03 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! *2015.04.11~05.27 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *2015.05.02~05.23 Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *2015.05.26 ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *2015.11.29 ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~ *2015.12.07~12.08 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *2016.05.30 ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ *2016.05.31 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *2017.06.12 ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *2017.06.30 Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ *2018.05.28 ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + Final *2018.06.19 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Final *2018.10.29 Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE Events Fanclub Events *2015.10.12 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2015 *2016.09.02 Kobushi Factory Major Debut 1 Shuunen Kinen Event *2016.12.25 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2016 ~Xmas Mode~ *2017.09.01 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2017 *2017.12.16 Kobushi Factory Christmas FC Event 2017 ~Smile For You~ *2018.08.24 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2018 ~SMILE! Kobushi Natsu Matsuri!~ *2018.12.02 Kobushi Factory Christmas FC Event 2018 ~Smile For You 2~ *2019.05.24 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2019 ~5gatsu 24nichi wa "Kobushi no Hi"~ *2019.08.13 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2019 ~SMILE! Kobushi Natsu Matsuri! 2~ *2019.12.22 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2019 ~Smile For You 3~ Joined Fanclub Events *2016.04.18~04.20 Hello Pro ANNEX ~Kobushi×Tsubaki=Sweet♪~ (with Tsubaki Factory) *2019.02.27~02.28 Hello Pro ANNEX ~Kobushi Factory×BEYOOOOONDS=Sweet♪~ (with BEYOOOOONDS) Fanclub Tours *2017.12.09~12.10 SATOYAMA Tour Dai 5 Dan! Kobushi Factory to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Gunma *2018.09.09~09.10 SATOYAMA Tour Dai 6 Dan! Kobushi Factory to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Kumagaya *2020.02.22~02.23 Kobushi Factory Fanclub Tour "Smile For You !!!!!" in Shizuoka Events Participated In SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *2016.03.19~03.20 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2017.03.25~03.26 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *2017.10.09 Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp in Odawara *2018.03.31~04.01 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *2018.10.20~10.21 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya *2019.03.30~03.31 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL *2015.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2015 (Heat Garage, Smile Garden, Festival Stage) *2016.08.05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016 (Hot Stage, Sky Stage) *2017.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 (Hot Stage) *2018.08.03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 (Hot Stage, Smile Garden) *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019 (Hot Stage, Smile Garden) Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Events